1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sound insulating devices, and particularly, to a sound insulating device used in audio testing.
2. Description of Related Art
Audio testing is typically necessary for the manufacturing of electronic devices incorporating audio components (such as earphones or speakers).
Audio testing can be implemented by a computer. The computer works to run its installed software to send series of commands to a testing platform to test audio quality of the audio component. The testing result of the testing platform may be fed back to the computer for further audio quality grading. However, audio testing is usually implemented in a noisy environment. Various kinds of noises tend to degrade the testing accuracy of the audio component of the electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.